


I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck

by plethora



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plethora/pseuds/plethora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme that I just couldn't resist: "Niki/Marlene, Marlene tops, so I want fic where she tops the hell out of Niki "because I'm asking you too". I hope this fits the bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: whilst the thrreesome is mentioned/described, it doesn't actually happen. But who knows! I just might write a sequel. Anyway, all that aside - enjoy!

The first time they fuck it's a quickie in her living room when he really should have left an hour ago (his flight out to Spain is tonight and this time, she can't join him). 

Marlene rolls on top of him on the floor and slaps his hands away when he goes to help her push her skirt up, pressing his wrists into the rug and holding til he leaves them there, then sets about opening his belt. She doesn't even take her knickers off, just hooks them to the side with her finger before she sinks down on him, all the way down one fluid motion. She groans and rocks her hips in little back and forth movements, and he can feel her clenching down tightly. He goes to push his hips up (gently) and the hand she'd been resting on his chest (the other one busy between her legs matching the motion of her hips) slides into his hair and tugs once. 

"No." Marlene'd said, then rode him good and hard, fingers resting on his collarbone, thumb brushing the soft, hollow bit of his throat.

She gets him off with her hand after she'd come, marking the side of his neck too high for even his fireproof turtleneck to cover and-. He'd be lying if he said that wasn't the best orgasm he'd had to date.

He gets in the car afterwards and sits there dazed for a few seconds before he starts the engine. He brushes it off as a one off intense fuck because he's going away but secretly hopes it wasn't. 

James spies his lovebite when he arrives at the track the next day and crows about how "ratty got laid". Niki goes beet red when his eyes keep glancing back to it as they talk shit. 

(If, when he gets himself off later, he has a very brief fantasy about James leaving a matching mark the other side of his throat, or maybe him doing that to James. Well. That's neither here nor there.)

-

The second time is syrupy sweet. They're sleepy from travelling and curled up facing each other in bed, Marlene with one perfect, perfect leg slung over his hip to grind down on his prick. Slow, deep thrusts and her rasping he teeth against the side of his throat, thumb rubbing lazy circles against his nipple.

When they come it's almost simultaneous and feels like an unhurried warm wave washing over him, making his toes curl in the sheets. 

-

By the 8th time he realises he'd been wrong, and for once he's happy about it. The rough, thorough shag hadn't been a one off. As much as James' running joke about Niki being "whipped" irks him – he's hoping it'll stop when he points out the only reason James takes the piss of him for it is because caring for another human is so alien to him - he's right. Well. Not literally. Marlene prefers using her hand alone if she wants to punish or mark him.

Not that he's done anything to warrant that tonight. He's pressed down against the bed, her on top of him, and by the time he processes that wait, he's the only one undressed, she's looped one of her scarves around his wrists and tied them in from of him. It isn't even especially tight (it's tied in a bow, or fuck's sake), but he must look a bit shocked because she kisses him sweetly and leans back, stroking his hair at the nape of his neck until he melts.

"Okay?" she asks, smiling down at him. She's wearing an old pair of jeans that she's worn soft and an old white t-shirt that's almost transparent. He's distracted by how he can see the shape of her breasts through it for a second. 

He looks her in the eye again and nods wordlessly. She looks mischievous, smiling at him, and Niki gets a sharp stab of desire right in the gut. He wants to kiss her.

But he's not allowed. Not yet.

He gets another spike of want when she wanks him off until he's so close to coming he can taste it, the tumbling razor blade feeling of being almost there, almost- then stop, squeezing the base of his cock firmly. He whimpers and he can feel his thighs shaking when she pushes them apart, reaching into the bedside drawer for the lube.

She bites his shoulder in passing and lets him kiss her whilst she's slicking up her long, elegant fingers, and his entire body breaks out in goosebumps. 

-

He finally gets to come when she's got three fingers crooked just so inside him and she's sucked marks in a row down the soft skin of his inner thigh. 

Niki whines and goes to touch himself, wrists twisting and pulling at their bindings. She's done this before, edged him over and over, and he still gets frustrated each time. She's such an expert in knowing what makes him crumble. A sharp tug at his hair here, a vicious bite to his tummy here. Soothing the hurt with gentle, lavish kisses. It probably isn't hard.

Unlike now. Marlene squeezes his wrists and shakes her head, and fuck, she's gonna make him come without so much as a hand on him. She curls her fingers again and presses at his sweet spot, rubbing in tight circles, and Niki feels it start to build, heat flickering at the base of his spine.

“Come on.” she whispers, and she's stroking down his tummy to the crease of his thigh, letting her nails scrape like a threat. 

Niki shuts his eyes and concentrates on how he can feel even the tiniest movement of her within him and thinks, for one crazy, reckless, greedy second that he wants more. Another finger. Something bigger so he has to really focus on relaxing and feels even fuller as a result. 

A moan escapes him just from the thought and Marlene bites his stomach, breath ghosting over the head of his prick. He's teetering on the edge now and it feels like he's hanging on a ledge by his fingertips. Just one little push and he'd be gone. He squirms and flicks through fantasies in his head, but the thing that stands out from all the rest is when months back, when Marlene first staked her claim on him and of turning up to race covered it little bruises. 

James' eyes on his throat looking mostly curious but something else too. Some kind of hunger, jealously, and jesus fuck, the image that pops into his head next is thing that finally, finally makes him come. 

He's thinking of him and Malene, of course, but with James too. Marlene straddling his face so he can get her off with his mouth and James, dear god, James. Kneeling between his spread legs and fingering him a little rougher than he likes on purpose. Going to push in with his prick and himself, so eager, tilting his hips up for more and lapping at marlene's cunt just a little bit sweeter, and god, god, fuck- he's coming, striping his tummy and chest and, great sweeping waves a pleasure crackling from where Marleme still has her fingers buried.

His very nerve ending feel like they're made from electricity and he can hear himself keen.

“Fuck, Marlene, please-”

Marlene strokes down his arm and links her fingers with his. 

“Please what:?”

Niki whines, sparks still shooting up and down his spine but getting stronger now. Getting to the point of overstimulation.

She gives him a final caress inside and his hips snap up entirely of their own accord.

Marleme slinks up beside him, producing a flannel from nowhere and wiping him down and the lube from her fingers. 

She gives him a long, lush kiss and he feels himself shiver. 

“You're so good.” she murmurs, nuzzling into his hair and he rolls over and flops so that his head is on her chest.

“Mm,”

“I mean it. So, so good.”

Niki feels somehing warm unfurl in his chest and wonders about bringing up the James Issue with her.

He snorts with laughter. He'd never do it really, but god the look on her face would have been priceless. 

He closes his eyes and lets the afterglow lull him to sleep.

-

When he next sees James again he's entertaining a squad of mechanics with a story about the time he had a threesome with two British airways stewardesses. 

He finishes it up then comes over, and because he has no concept what so ever of personal space, reaches over and tugs at his turtleneck. Niki swats him away. It's too later, though. He's seen the recent little nips and bites and he looks like the cat that got the cream. 

“Lucky again! My, my. This must be a record for you, Niki!”

“I didn't get lucky, asshole. I have a girlfriend now.”

“You're kidding! There's enough marks there to sugggest multiple women all at once, let alone a solitary girlfriend.”

Niki smirks.

“Yes, well. She's very efficient.”

James laughs.

“Did you hear my story about the stewardesses?” 

He unconsciously puffs his chest out a bit, prideful.

Niki rolls his eyes.

“Yes, yes, of course, congratulations and such.”

James beams. 

“They were incredible. Very nice women They're dating each other but made the exception for me, can you believe it?”

Niki looks him up and down.

“No.” he deadpans, and James snickers. 

“Oh rat, do you not ever think 'hey, the more the merrier' in bed? It has it's perks, believe me.”

Niki's eyes flash. 

“Sometimes, yes.” he says, and James gawps at him like a fish. 

Niki smirks and heads back to his trailer. Some things he doesn't need to elaborate on. Besides, it'll be fun to watch James stew over it.


End file.
